1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a terminal device, an information display system and a method of controlling the terminal device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various electronic devices are developing in accordance with advancement of an electronic technology. As electronic devices are miniaturized and are equipped with a high-end technology, various functions can be performed by the electronic devices. For instance, in case that a user is going out to capture a picture, the user used to bring a cellular phone, a camera and a location display device to capture a picture. Yet, since a smartphone, which is used these days, is able to perform all functions such as a communication function, a camera function and a location display function, a single smartphone can satisfy all of the aforementioned functions required by a user.
Meanwhile, a study on a technology used for connecting all objects with each other using a network is recently attempted. The technology, which is called IoT (internet of Things), indicates a technology used for communicating information between a human and an object and information between objects in a manner of connecting all objects with each other based on the internet.
The IoT technology can provide various services in an electronic device capable of performing various functions. Hence, it is necessary for an electronic device to be equipped with various and helpful user interfaces (UIs) or user experiences (UXs) based on the IoT technology.